


What's Worth More?

by Barbara_Lazuli



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Steven Universe AU, billy's a sapphire, ill try to explain all the important things and give an original spin to it for non su fans, jason's a ruby, kim's a rose quartz, power rangers as gems au, trini's a topaz, u dont really need to have watched steven universe to read this, zack's an onyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: The rebellion is getting out of hand. The Diamonds are starting to lose their patience and even more of their gem soldiers. The rebels might actually succeed in taking back Earth's freedom. Maybe.Trini has always been looked down upon in Homeworld for being overcooked. So she's half the size a normal Topaz should be, so what? She's still just as strong as them and maybe even faster than her fellow Topazes. When she gets sent to Earth for an assignment, alone, she thinks that it's her time to prove to everyone that she's perfectly capable of what "normal gems" can do. What better way to prove herself than to kick ass in a war?Except she's not going to participate in a war. She's just going to escort a malnourished Rose Quartz in search of a missing human from The Zoo.Exciting.





	1. Peace and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> this is an idea i got from someone asking me over at tumblr for the rangers a gems. they're already color-coded, so why not eh? me and @reduxrose talked about, so i thought it's worth making it a two-shot!
> 
> if you're not an SU fan or don't know about it but want to read cuz, well, it's trimberly, don't worry. I'll try my best to not make it too confusing for those not familiar with these sentient gems :)

Trini hates that she's small. 

She's a Topaz. Topazes are escorts and bodyguards of non-combat gems during missions. They are supposed to be big, intimidating. Their huge bodies exude unstoppable strength and impenetrable defense. Because of Trini's size, however, many gems think that she's incapable of all of those things. It's not her fault that she stayed in the ground too long during her production, but her fellow Topazes look at her like she betrayed them simply by existing in a form different from them. 

Trini touches her gem at the side of her head with two fingers. At their core, they're all still the same. They have the same gems. They're all Topazes. Her physical body is just a manifestation of light, but the fact that it's not what they expect no longer makes her one of them.

Or, at least, it's how they make her feel. Oh, well. If that's the case, then that's how she _will_ feel.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

Trini takes tentative steps to her Emerald's quarters. She has never even seen her Emerald before personally but now, for some reason, their manager is personally asking for her.

The other Topazes that tower over her and haughty Peridots whisper amongst themselves as she passes them by. Trini stands even straighter, feeling much bigger than she has ever felt before. The green Pearl escorting her scoffs but she ignores her.

They arrive at the door and the Pearl opens it, revealing a tall gem with pitch black hair and smooth green skin. Rita the Emerald is a gorgeous gem in a terrifying and intimadating way. Her peircing green eyes penetrate Trini and Trini swears she almost dissipated her physical form. 

"The Topaz you were asking for is here, my Emerald," the Pearl announces with a bow and Trini finally remembers to salute to her superior.

Rita rolls her eyes. "Yes, I can see that."

The Pearl bites her lip and Trini suddenly feels a pang of sympathy for the gem who scoffed at her.

Rita waves a hand dismissively. "You can go now."

The Pearl gives a final bow, and from where Trini is standing, she can see that the Pearl is sticking her tongue out as a covert act of rebellion. Trini had to purse her lips to keep herself from smiling. The Pearl leaves and Trini tries her best to hide how nervous she is.

Rita eyes her with a thoughtful hum. "They were right. You _are_ awefully small for a Topaz." Trini stiffens at the statement and her confusion grows when Rita's smile widens. "You'll be perfect for the job."

"Um..."

"You know of our new colony, correct? The planet filled with water called Earth."

Trini perks up at that. "Yes, my Emerald. I hear that the rebellion there has been getting a bit... out of hand."

Is that it? Has she finally been recognized for the skilled gem that she is? Will she finally get to fight in the war?

"Yes, yes, but don't get any ideas. You won't get to participate in the war." Rita has been walking toward Trini and now she's close enough to pat Trini's cheek. Trini stands still as best she can. "So don't you worry. This pretty face of yours won't be dissipated by the rebels."

Trini frowns at that. "Then what am I gonna do?" Trini realizes too late that she may have sounded too rude. "... My Emerald."

Rita only quirks a brow at the blunder but thankfully doesn't address it. "You'll be going to Earth to escort one of Pink Diamond's gems in an attempt to retrieve one of her," Rita makes a disgusted face, "precious humans who escaped from her Zoo."

Trini's frown deepens. Pink Diamond is a very young Diamond who only recently emerged from Earth's crust but she is still a Diamond nonetheless. Earth is just another colony that they will soon hollow out, but the young Diamond seems to have a deep fascination for Earth and its creatures. So much so that she built a station in space that serves as a Zoo for captive humans and resembles an environment similar to Earth.

It's all very morbid, when Trini thinks about it. But it's Pink Diamond's way of showing her "love" for these creatures, whatever that may be. 

"You look confused, Topaz. Do you have a question you want to ask?"

Trini hesitates, but Rita prompted her. "I'm sorry, I know that these humans are very important to Pink Diamond so I understand that she wants to retrieve the missing human no matter what.." Rita gestures for her to get to the point. "But why was I specifically asked to do the mission?"

Rita's sudden laughter makes Trini jump. "She didn't specifically ask for you! That would be ridiculous!"

Trini can feel her yellow skin turn a deeper shade. "O-of course. That's not what I-"

"You're wondering why you're the one assigned to this mission?"

Trini nods. "I'm overcooked. I'm... defective."

Rita smirks. "Exactly. Pink Diamond didnt want someone strong for this mission. She wanted a gem that the human wouldn't fear once they approach them." Rita shrugs. "I could've sent a Peridot, but I figured we need a gem who can actually fight just in case the gem you'll be accompanying needs protection." Rita holds her chin and Trini does her best to keep her expressions neutral. "I know that your appearance, my dear Topaz, is quite deceptive. So I trust that you won't fail."

Trini gulps under Rita's intense gaze. She nods because she doesn't trust her mouth to not say anything stupid. 

Rita gives one last sinister smile before finally letting go of Trini's cheek. She walks away and loudly calls out, "Pearl!"

The door behind Trini slides open and reveals Rita's green Pearl, already standing with a curt bow. "Yes, my Emerald."

"Escort Topaz to the warp pads." She faces Trini. "You'll be passing by the Zoo first to fetch the Rose Quartz you'll be guarding."

Trini gives a salute before turning to follow the Pearl.

"And one more thing, Topaz."

Trini stops just past the door. 

"Our Diamond holds Pink Diamond very dearly and Pink Diamond, in turn, loves the members of her court. If the gem you're protecting so much as dessipates her form, Yellow Diamond herself will shatter you."

She gives Trini the fortunate chance of seeing one more of her mocking smiles before the door finally closes.

Trini places a hand on her bright yellow gem. Suddenly the mundane mission has turned into her most dangerous yet.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she just made that up."

Trini turns her attention to the green Pearl and the other gem offers her a sympathetic smile, a kinder exlression that the ones she has been wearing since Trini met her moments ago. 

"She likes scaring gems and seeing the terrified looks on their faces," the Pearl says as they start walking. "Our Diamond won't shatter you for failing this mission."

Trini laughs wryly. "Right. A Topaz like me? I'll just be shattered by some other gem who was ordered to. Our Diamond has better things to do."

"I manage all of the reports sent to Rita for her, you know. I know you do great at your job. You'll do great in this one, too."

They finally at a room full of warp pads. These circular crystals can teleport them to any place in Homeworld so long as it is connected with another warp pad. The bigger ones are connected to places outside of Homeworld, and the Pearl is now leading Trini to one comnected to the Zoo. They stop just in front of the huge warp pad, and the Pearl turns to face her with an outstreched hand.

"Good luck..." The Pearl makes an expectant face, and Trini realizes that she's asking for her name. 

She shakes the Pearl's hand awkwardly. "Um... Trini."

"I'm Tommy." She smiles. "Hopefully, the next time I see you, it won't be to clean up your shards."

Tommy's tone was humorous, but the look in her eyes is telling Trini to truly be careful.

She simply nods before stepping foot on the gigantic warp pad. She stands there and takes a deep breath before the light of the pad engulfs her.

The travel within the stream of light takes a lot longer due to the distance between Homeworld and the Zoo being _lightyears_. Soon, the blinding light of the warp stream disppears and Trini's feet is standing on something solid agaun, the warp pad in Pink Diamond's Zoo.

Another Pearl is waiting for her. Unlike Rita's Pearl who was modeled after her long dark hair and green skin, this Pearl has rose-colored short hair that sticks up everywhere and skin tinted a light shade of pink.

The Pearl blinks and looks Trini up and down. She holds back a scoff. Being impolite to Pink Diamond's Pearl would not do good for her survival. 

"You're the Topaz?" The Pearl asks and Trini nods. The Pearl smiles like she just saw something _precious_. "You're so small. That's perfect!"

The Pearl gleefully claps and motions for Trini to follow her. Trini grimaces behind her back. 

Pink Diamond's gems are so... _happy_. Ugh.

The longer they walk, the more anxiety settles within Trini. She's about to meet Pink Diamond. She doesn't really know what to expect. The rumors around Homeworld of her love for humans is something that Trini doesn't understand. She almost thought it was a joke. But she is still a Diamond, and their Diamonds are their rulers who must be worshipped unconditionally and followed without question.

Diamonds are big. And terrifying.

When the Pearl opens the door to Pink Diamond's quarters, Trini expects to have to crane her neck to look at Pink Diamond, just as she did during the one time she was lucky enough to meet Yellow Diamond.

When the door opens, however, Trini doesn't see a gigantic Diamond towering over them at the center of the room. Instead she sees two gems, one as tall as the Pearl beside Trini, and the other only a head taller than her companion.

At first Trini thinks that Pink diamond may not have arrived yet, but then she spots the gem on the taller one's navel that is undeniably a diamond.

"I've brought the Topaz to you, my Diamond." The Pearl bows and Trini salutes.

"Well done, Emma," Pink Diamond brightly smiles at her Pearl before eyeing Trini.

Emma beams before skipping off tk stand beside the other gem with Pink Diamond, a gem that Trini has never seen before. Trinj assumes she must be produced from Earth.

Trini stops observing the mysterious gem in favor of paying attention to the Diamond curiously scrutinizing her. 

"Oh my..." Pink Diamond has the same look on her face Emma had when she first saw Trini. "You sure are small for a Topaz."

"Y-yes," Trini is kind of proud of herself for managing to speak. "I stayed in the ground too long, according to the Peridot who made me."

"Well, that is fascinating," and Pink Diamond's does imply that she really is fascinated. "But you still have the same strength and skills any average Topaz possesses, correct?"

"Yes." Trini puffs her chest at that, and Pink Diamon accepts it as true simply because Trini said it.

"She's a lot like you, huh, my Diamond?" Emma pipes up.

Trini's eyes widen. How could a Pearl compare her Diamond to a defective Topaz? Does she _want_ to be shattered?! Trini's fearing for poor Emma the Pearl's life but is taken by surprise when Pink Diamond simply chuckles.

"You're right, Emma. What's your name, Toapz?"

Trini is taken by surprise once again. High ranking gems have never bothered learning the names of those below them, much less a would a Diamond care.

"It's Trini, your clarity."

"Trini." Pink Diamond says as if she's testing the name. "As you know, I'm not as big and intimadating as my sisters. But I can assure." She gives Trini a sickeningly sweet smile as she sits on her throne, Emma to her right and the mysterious gem to her left. "I am just as capable of shattering a gem with the snap of my fingers."

Trini gulps. "Y-yes. Of course, your clarity."

"I am grateful that you are the same, too. I can be assured that you will be able to protect Kimberly once you arrive on Earth to retreive Mei."

Pink Diamond waves a hand and the mystery gem walks up just in front of Trini. 

Trini blinks. This is the Rose Quartz she's supposed to protect? She's a lot... slimmer... than the descriptions of what a Rose Quartz should look like. Her short pink curls are dark and reach only a little past her chin. Her skin is tinted a shade of pink darker than Emma's. Trini can't spot the location of Kimberly's gem from where she's standing, so she assumes it must be placed somewhere at the back of her body. 

She's beautiful, is Trini's first thought.

Stop being stupid and focus on that Pink Diamond is saying, is her second thought.

"Kimberly lacked some nutrients when she was being made on Earth, so I often worry about her. She volunteered to look for Mei, so thought she should at least have an escort with her. I can't have my Amethysts and other quartzes do that. They're too busy with the war. I'm so glad Yellow let me borrow you. I really miss Mei in my Zoo."

Pink Diamond pouts, and it feels so wrong to see it on a Diamond. Do Diamonds actually feel longing?

Trini gives Kimberly one last glance before giving her full attention back to Pink Diamond. "I will do my utmost to protect and aid your Rose Quartz. I give you my word."

"Good. Let's not waste anymore time, then. Bring my human back to me."

Trini and Kim salute Pink Diamond before leaving with the door closing behind them. With Kimberly walking in front of her, she can finally see the pink gem at the center of Kimberly's back. 

A Rose Quartz. How odd for Pink Diamond still treasure their cut of gem.

"So you're defective like me, huh?" Kimberly says without facing Trini nor pausing in their walk to the warp pads.

"I guess so."

Kimberly turns her head a bit to glance at Trini before facing ahead again. "You're the cutest Topaz I've ever seen."

Trini's eye twitches. She wants to say that she's the most beautiful gem she's ever seen, malnourished or no, but doing that would be stupid, so she doesn't.

They arrive at the warp pads and Kimberly leads her to the biggest one at the center. Kimberly climbs up first and tauntingly offers a hand help Trini up the considerably high warp pad. Trini ignores it as she opts to use her strenghth to jump onto it.

"Can I trust you to literally have my back?" Kimberly points to her gem between her shoulders, a single brow arched.

Trini responds with the same indifferent voice she used to answer Kimberly's first question.

"I guess so."

The light of the warp pad engulfs them again, taking the two gems to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't edited yet and I'm too lazy right now so I'll do it later.


	2. Nothing Like You

Though Trini doesn’t like to believe that all Gems of the same cut are the exactly the same, they do share some similarities. Topazes, for example, are silent. They are Gems of few words and they don’t believe in things like awkward silences. Gems who have worked with Trini understand this. Some, like Aquamarines, may be chatty and annoying, but they usually never expect her to respond. They just like hearing their own tiny, haughty voices, and don’t necessarily require two-sided conversations.

Trini has never worked with Quartzes before. Unlike Topazes who are escorts and bodyguards, Quartzes are soldiers who fight battles under the order of their respective Diamond. They are huge, strong brutes, much stronger than any Topaz could hope to be. Topazes were made to defend and protect; Quartzes were made to attack and conquer. 

Trini has never worked with gems in Pink Diamond’s court before. Pink Diamond herself is a new Gem, and the Gems under her court even more so. They are only a few hundred years old. Trini doesn’t know how Rose Quartzes are supposed to be, but she didn’t expect one of them to be so… _delicate_. And friendly.

Trini absolutely hates it.

“Trini,” the Rose Quartz’s voice invades Trini’s thoughts. “Hey, are you listening to me?”

Trini resists the urge to roll her eyes. Quartzes still rank higher than her, after all. She grunts her affirmative reply but focuses on staring ahead. The light surrounding them as they travel through the warp stream probably would have blinded Trini for how hard she has been staring at it if she were not an organic being.

The Rose Quartz huffs. “I know you’re not mute, Trini. You were literally talking to my Diamond just a moment ago.”

Trini sighs. "Yes, I _have_ been to Earth before. Happy?"

Kimberly tilts her head. “Are all Topazes like this? Bring and anti-social?”

"Yes.

Kimberly makes a surprised look. "Oh, wow. I kinda expected you to deny that."

The light disappears and Trini feels something solid beneath her feet. A different light surrounds them now. Trini looks up to the pale blue sky where the Sun illuminates the lively planet Earth. They are at the Galaxy Warp, a huge platform with numerous warp pads, the biggest one in the middle which they are standing on. Only the vast stretch of water surrounds the Galaxy Warp, but Trini can hear and feel the many living creatures flying in the sky and lurking beneath the waters.

The Rose Quartz steps off of the pad and looks around, wonder and awe evident in her dark eyes. Trini could almost see stars in them. She looks away.

“Whoa,” the Rose Quartz breathes. “I was created here, you know?”

Trini remains silent, but she does maintain eye contact this time.

“But I was relocated from the Kindergarten immediately after I emerged from the ground. I only ever saw the night sky. I mean, that was beautiful and all, but nothing really different from what you see from space. But the morning?” The Rose Quartz turns around as if she’s drinking in the sunlight, the pink gem on her back glinting as she does. “The simulations in the Zoo can’t _compare_ to the warmth here.” The Rose Quartz looks down. “No wonder the humans miss their home so much.”

Trini tilts her head in confusion. Empathy? Gems don’t feel empathy toward the creatures they conquered. Gems do their job.

“This must be the ocean,” the Rose Quartz continues to talk by herself. “I’ve never seen so much water before. Lapis Lazulis must love it here.”

Trini sighs. They don’t really have time for sight-seeing, now that Trini thinks about it. She steps down from the giant pad and walks toward the Rose Quartz to tell her that they should get going when the pink gem yelps in surprise. Trini’s eyes widen at the strips of seaweed wrapped around the Rose Quartz. She wastes no time in reaching inside her gem and pulling out her weapon, a small but sharp yellow dagger. She hurries to her and starts slicing the plant as fast as she can. 

“Don’t panic, I got this,” Trini grumbles under her breath as she struggles to cut the thick plant.

But the Rose Quartz isn’t panicking. She isn’t even squirming. Trini looks up and sees the pink gem grinning.

“I’m really sorry about this,” the Rose Quartz says without any ounce of remorse on her face. 

Trini only manages a confused face before the pink Gem embraces her and pulls the both of them underwater. The pressure of the water makes Trini close her eyes and cling to the Rose Quartz. If she were organic and had lungs, they would probably be crushed by the pressure right now. Trini lets go when she feels her feet settle on the ocean floor. She shoves on the taller Gem's chest. 

She tries to scream, “What’s wrong with you?!” at her, but only bubbles and garbled sounds come out of her mouth. When the Rose Quartz only laughs back in mirth, she glares harder. The Rose Quartz just smiles at her and points upwards.

If Trini had lungs, she'd be drowning due to the sight that would take her breath away. The suface of the ocean looks like a glowing mirror that separates them from the sky. The colorful creatures swimming in groups sparkle as the Sun's rays hit their colorful scales. Some curiously swim near them, but immediately scatter and swim away when the Rose Quartz moves to try and touch them. Kimberly smiles and lets her weightless body underwater be moved by the ocean's currents. Her pink hair sways underwater and her closed eyes and easy smile makes it look like being submerged is the best thing she has ever felt, when, in fact, Trini is in the same position as her but she only feels cold and simultaneously light and heavy. Nonetheless, the sight of the pink Gem floating in the terrifying but gorgeous abyss of the ocean captivates her.

The Rose Quartz's eyes open slowly but it still catches Trini by surprise. Trini is caught staring and the Rose Quartz smirks in realization. Trini feels her face flush bright yellow in embarassment and glares at her charge. She firmly points upwards before putting enough strength in her jump to break the surface and land back on the Galaxy Warp.

Trini wrings her golden blonde hair in an attempt to get as much water out of it. 

"Stupid Quartzes, and their stupid impulses," Trini grumbles.

Soon she hears something surface from the water. It seems the pink Gem _did_ understand Trini's message to resurface. She looks up at Kimberly, descending much more slowly than Trini did, as if she were floating. She lands gracefully and with a huge, satisfied grin on her face.

But Trini is far from amused.

"What in Diamond's name was that?! Were you trying to get us destroyed?!"

Kimberly puts her hands up in surrender. "Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to know what it looked like in there." The stars come back in her eyes. "Wasn't that amazing?"

Trini doesn't give her the benefit of agreeing. "What it was, was dangerous. I have _one_ job, Rose Quartz. Protect you or else my Diamond orders for me to get shattered. And I can't do that my damn job if my own charge does stupid thing just for the heck of it. Your Diamond may give you much leeway for the risks you take and mistakes you make, but my Diamond isn't the same."

Realization and understanding dawns on Kimberly. She purses her lips and nods curtly. "Sorry. I, I didn't know your gem was on the line for this job." Then her face looks exasperated. "It's just water, though. Not like that's enough to even _crack_ us."

Trini growls in frustration. She hates dealing with younger, inexperienced Gems. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she points to one of the warp pads.

"Just... get on the pad and find this human you've been looking for. The sooner we can find her, the sooner I can get this mission over with and get back to Homeworld."

Kimberly looks like she wants to stubbornly stay out of pettiness, but Trini glares at her even more. Kimberly rolls her eyes and mumbles a "whatever" before trudging up to the pads. Trini follows wordlessly.

They're covered by light as soon as Trini steps on the pad and soon they are travelling through the warp stream again.

Kimberly speaks up. "Aren't you going to ask where we're going. You know? For debriefing and junk?"

Trini only spares her one displeased glance. "Topazes don't have to ask questions. My job is to escort you and that's what I'm going to do."

Kimberly hums. Trini is mistaken by thinking that the Rose Quartz would behave when she feels a finger touch the Gem at the side of her head. Trini jumps as best as she can while they float through the stream.

"What the - ?!"

Kimberly has a cheeky smile on her face, and Trini is really struggling not to destroy this Rose Quartz's form herself.

"Sorry," Kimberly says, but, again, she does not look sorry at all. "I was just curious. I've never really seen yellow Gems before, you know. It's actually a really beautiful color."

Trini's face is a mixture of confusion, frustration, and embarassment. Then she narrows her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Quartz."

Kimberly bites her lip. "Right. You probably want to shatter me, huh."

Trini crosses her arms. "That would defeat the purpose of my mission, Rose Quartz."

Kimberly frowns. "Stop calling me that. I have a name, you know."

Trini doesn't reply.

The light disappears and suddenly they are in the middle of a field of dying flowers. Kimberly immediately jumps off of the pad to run to one of the flowers, cradling one of the fragile plants with her pink hands. 

The flowers, though beautiful, look like they are almost wilted. Kimberly looks somberly at them before turning her head to the direction near the mountains, the area looking more and more lifeless the farther Trini looks.

"That's the Kindergarten where I came from," Kimberly says somberly. "The last time I was here, there were more flowers. I wish I saw more of it, when it had more life. I want to see as much as I can as long as I'm still here. As long as this planet is still here."

Over the millenia that Trini has existed, Trini never felt any remorse towards the numerous planets that Gemkind has destroyed. It was a simple fact that Trini accepted. Gems need the life of planets for reproduction and resources. They need to destroy planets to _survive_. But looking at the Rose Quartz in front of her makes Trini feel a pang of remorse.

Is this empathy?

Strange.

Trini shakes the feeling away and steps down from the pad. She'll drag Kimberly out of this waste if she has to. But then she notices the grass around them slowly coming to life. The flowers stand a little taller and their petals are a little brighter. Standing in the middle of it all is Kimberly, a small smile on her face.

"It's the power they programmed us with," Kimberly answers Trini's unspoken question. Then she smiles sheepishly. "It's how I manipulated that seaweed that dragged us underwater."

Trini's expression changes from wonder to exasperation. She crosses her arms. 

"Is your floating included to your powers, too?"

Kimberly beams at the less hostile way Trini spoke. "Yeah. Neat, right?"

Trini scoffs. "It's weird."

She was wrong. Rose Quartzes don't have the same power as other Quartzes, not even other Gems. 

Gems destroy life. Rose Quartzes _give_ life.

"It's weird," Trini repeats.

Kimberly doesn't look perturbed. "Isn't that a good thing? To be unlike anyone else?"

Trini looks down at her feet, smaller than other Topazes'. "Gems can't be different. It'll mean you're defective."

Kimberly looks at her up and down, but her eyes don't say that she's wrong. Her eyes say that she's anythig but. She she shakes her head. "It'll mean you're special."

What a dangerous thing to say, but it's the most beautiful thing Trini has ever heard.

She looks down again and wraps her arms around herself. She looks up at the other Gem from under her lashes.

"C'mon, Kimberly. The sooner we start looking, the sooner you can see more of this weird planet."

Stars come back in Kimberly's eyes. It makes Trini smile


End file.
